DESCRIPTION: The phases of methadone treatment model offers a structured approach to treating opiate addiction. This model is effective in clinical application and is being adopted by programs and states. A video and manual package to offer a low cost means of training methadone treatment staff nationwide and facilitate the modification of this model to individual programs is proposed.